Overwatch meets a firebug
by Th3RedPyro
Summary: Just when you think everything is fine... it turns out to be Halloween again. For normal people, they get to dress up in costumes and go trick-or-treating to get candy, but for the RED team, that meant Merasmus came to 'visit' them, again. This time, though, Merasmus has come up with a new plan the RED Team didn't expect. (possible AU)
1. Who is this masked being?

**A/N: I have seen some crossovers of TF2 and Overwatch where Demoman, Engineer, or a few other TF2 characters go into the Overwatch world and one or two where they all go, but I have yet to see one where Pyro goes to the Overwatch world alone, so I thought I'd be the first to do so. Wish me luck.**

 **Any misspelled words when ppl are talking is because I'm doing my best to include their accents. I am not good at doing it, so bare with me.**

 **I know my other stories have Pyro as a male, but I think it'll be interesting if Pyro is female in this story, so that's what I'm doing. Mostly all the Overwatch characters will think Pyro is male… just for the fun of it. Hehe. ;P Also, the main focus will be on RED and not BLU. Later on in the story, there might be BLU. Possible AU. POV's be damned! [I'm not good with them. :'( ]**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or TF2, except anything that isn't canon to either game, I guess- idk.**

 **Enjoy~**

Chapter 1: Who is this masked being?

 **Teufort, RED base**

They had just finished their match at Teufort with the BLUs and had won three to two. It was a close one, but thanks to a few well placed stickies and an über charge, they had their victory. With the match now over, they head back to their base to enjoy their two-day ceasefire, otherwise known as their version of a weekend. Scout enters the kitchen to grab a can of Bonk to celebrate his team's win, leisurely looking around the kitchen while taking a sip of his soda, his eyes landed on the calendar. He sprays out his drink, wide-eyed at what will be coming soon on Monday. On Monday, was none other than the worse holiday since all the mercenaries from RED got hired. And that very holiday is… Halloween!

Scout drops his can of Bonk on the floor and rushes to find and gather the rest of his team, not caring that its contents is slowly spreading on the floor. Now in the meeting room, he looks around and sees mostly everyone is upset he interrupted whatever they had planned to do during ceasefire. The order in which they sat at the large table- from left to right- is as follows: empty seat, Demoman, Soldier, Sniper, Medic, Heavy, Pyro, Engineer, and Spy.

"Hey guys. Um… you're probably wonderin' why I got ya all here, right?" He rubs the back of his neck, feeling nervous and scared from seeing the calendar. Spy decides to speak up. "But of course. What dim witted urgent matter, zhat needs all of us 'ere, do you 'ave?" He was getting tired very quickly of Scout's antics, making mostly everyone to lose their nerve over something that turned out to be just a baseball game, something he overheard one of the BLUs say that turned out to be false or perhaps a drinking game- ever since Scout turned twenty-one. He would never join in on any of Scout's games. He didn't want to ruin his very expensive suit over something pointless. He knew that what Scout overheard one of the BLUs say had a high percent chance of being false, but as a spy, he had to be completely sure if it was indeed false. Soldier didn't like not having someone not get to the point to what they were saying and so it annoys him that Scout does this all the time, his patience never was that long. "This better be good, Twinkle toes! Some of us were trying to polish their boots and clean things with toothbrushes!" He stood up from his chair abruptly and smacking his hands down on the table, making some of the REDs who were tired and were nodding off to now be fully awake.

Demoman stands up steadily, making sure he stays standing; he then places his hand on Soldier's shoulder. "Solly, yer the only one that does that." He then pats Soldier's shoulder several times before sitting back down, almost missing his seat if it weren't for Sniper's help. Soldier frowns and sits back down, folding his arms, clearly not happy about this. Soldier sighs before speaking. "Ok, Maggot! Hurry up with whatever you brought all of us here for… or else my boot is going right up your-!" Demoman quickly nudges Soldier in the arm, stopping him from finishing his sentence. Even though swearing isn't uncommon- mostly everyone at RED base did swear- they have decided the meeting room was the only place to be swear free. Scout clapped his hands together, rubbing them before having them go back to his sides again. "Ok, here goes… first of all, we've been doin' dis for a long while, so we don't really keep track of what day it is, right?" He pauses and sees some of them nod, agreeing with what he said. The ones that didn't knew that, only pay attention to some important holidays, like Smissmass. "So, when I went into da kitchen to get myself a can of Bonk, I was lookin' around da kitchen. 'cause, you know, I was bored and I nev'ah really looked- actually looked- around da kitchen."

Spy extinguishes out his cigarette and takes out a new one. As he speaks, he's trying to light the new cigarette, failing to light his lighter. He'll need to get a new lighter soon, he thought. "'urry up, Scout, we don't 'ave all day. Get to zhe point." After his twelfth try, his lighter finally light up and lights his cigarette, taking a puff. "… You're rambling." Scout raises his eyebrows in surprise, never really noticing he talks too much unless someone points it out. "Oh… Right- where was I?" He rubs his chin in thought. "… Oh, Right! I remember! Ok. So when I got to where da calend'ah on da wall, I noticed it is October already." After a few minutes, Demoman's eyes widened in horror when his drunken brain finally figured out what Scout said. "Bloody hell! Not him again." He looks over at Soldier and says, "Soldier! Why can't ye jus'-." Demoman wasn't able to finish what he was saying because a loud noise coming from outside their base stopped him. The loud noise was coming from the back of their base and it sounded like someone talking. Then all of a sudden the ground shook and a booming voice- now becoming clearer, so they understood what's being said- spoke to them, loud enough to be heard over anyone else if they talked. "It is I! Merasmus!... I have come back once again! Prepare yourselves! For I, Merasmus, have come up with a plan to defeat all of you… this time… I hope- it will work!" And with that, all the mercenaries hurried to their lockers to get their weapons, rushing out to where Merasmus appeared and they all pointed their weapons at him.

Merasmus looked at all the mercenaries and stopped when he reached Soldier. "Hello, Soldier. When will you get those filthy raccoons out of my castle? Every time I am able to be allowed entrance to my own castle- in the form of a tour, no less- I notice that those damned raccoons have ruined my things more and more. Look!" Merasmus takes out a chewed up, scratch mark infested, very bad conditioned book that once was a spell book, out of his old satchel. "They are destroying my ancient spell books!" Soldier took a few steps forward from the curved line all of the REDs made, putting his fisted hands on his hips. "Well, Merasmus, you should have gathered your things before getting kicked out." Merasmus sighs. He lowers his arm, the one that still has his book, to his side. "There was no time for me to do so. It would appear that those ingrates somehow knew about all your raccoons being in my castle. And thus, not even five minutes passed, several vans approached and men immediately got to work making my home into raccoon sanctuary!" Merasmus took this time, after he finished speaking at that moment, to breathe because saying all that exhausted him to a certain degree. Once he had calmed a little, he notices Spy pointing to his spell book. When he looked at his spell book, in its' frail condition, became two pieces, the other half making a 'thump' noise when it fell on the ground, while the other stayed in his hand- he became really mad.

The only thing Merasmus could think of at the time to deal with his current mood was to make the closest thing to him disappear from his sight immediately. He was too preoccupied with his angered thoughts to notice that the mercenaries had taken this time to talk amongst themselves and come up with a plan. They have faced Merasmus many times and thought to change their approach on the magician, thinking to surround him this time.

That was a big mistake.

When Merasmus finally was aware of the RED mercenaries, he noticed that they had moved from their original line in front of him to now surrounding him in an uneven circle. In front of him he saw Soldier, Pyro, Engineer, and Demoman. To his sides he saw Heavy on his left and Sniper to his right. And from behind him there were Medic, Spy, and Scout. Turning back to face where he originally was facing, he saw his target in which he was about to let his anger upon- Pyro. "Soldier! Your infernal raccoons have ruined their final item that belongs to me!... Seeing as you keep finding me no matter where I go for lodging and stay as my roommate no matter how many times I tell you otherwise, you leave me no choice, but to punish you. I can clearly see you've grown attached to your fellow mercenaries, so since there is somehow an unforeseen rule I recently found out about that I cannot destroy my roommate, one of your mercenary friends will take your place in your stead."

Merasmus stops looking at Soldier and sets his eyes on Pyro. He simultaneously conjures up one a portal behind Pyro and lots of other portals behind him, all the RED mercenaries' pervious foes. (Just like in the TF2 comic: Gargoyles and Gravel) As the portal behind Pyro proceeds to suck Pyro into it, the REDs foes begin to attack the other RED mercenaries, preventing anyone- especially Engineer- from saving Pyro. Pyro, now on his belly due to the portal's vacuum like suction, is using the ground to slow down his movement towards the portal. Inch by inch, Pyro slowly gets closer to the portal behind him, crying out for his teammates to help him. Unfortunately, by the time Engineer managed to get an opening so he could run and save Pyro, Pyro lost his last bit of strength keeping him to the ground and went into the portal, missing Engineer's outstretched gloved hand.

The last thing Pyro remembered before blacking out after being inside the portal for a few minutes was one word he heard his friend Engineer saying was… "Pyro!"

 **Overwatch, Main Base**

Mostly all the Overwatch members were gathered in the mess hall having their lunch. The only ones not in the mess hall were making another gaming vlog, Soldier 76 keeping his body fit in the gym, Torbjörn had his lunch early and decided to go back to his workshop to tinker, Winston only grabbing a bundle of bananas and two jars of peanut butter before going back to his lab to check with Athena on a few issues, and both Junkrat and Roadhog went into town to grab a bite to eat because they keep getting tired of eating the same kind of food back at the Overwatch base.

Winston's Lab

"How are the systems doing, Athena?", Winston said while he sat down on his big tire, popping off the lid from one of his peanut butters and placing it down on his desk. " _Everything seems to be in working order, Winston, but with Mr. Fawkes recent… 'tests' with his explosives, several items will need to be repaired. I'm afraid his next 'test', repairs will not be sufficient and replacements will be an urgent matter._ ", Athena replies a moment later in a calm tone with a hint of concern. While Athena was telling him this, he has finished almost half of his bananas and the jar of peanut butter almost empty. Everyone in Overwatch has mentioned to him that he might have an addiction to the bananas and peanut butter, but he ignores them, not thinking it as a big deal. "I'll make sure to let Mr. Fawkes know of this… and tell some of the others to keep an eye on him. Thank you, Athena." Athena brings up all other issues needing to be attended to on the holographic screen in front of Winston, knowing that this is what he always asks her to do, telling him which one is more important than the other. Winston was about to ask when he notices the screen with the short list of issues on it. "Oh… thank you, Athena." He chuckles. "You always know what to do. I appreciate it."

After some time passes, Winston sees a light start to blink, taking his attention away from what he was looking at… the last issue he had to deal with for the day. "Athena? Is it Talon again or has a new problem arisen?" The light mainly blinks when Talon is at it again or to activity caused by other lesser organizations or gangs, but those are few. If it wasn't either of them, then those are really rare and there is no telling what it could be. Thank goodness he came up with a color system to tell which one is what. Red is for Talon, orange is for other organizations, yellow is for gangs, and blue is for those rare ones. At first, the light blinks white, but when Athena is done analyzing the problem, that white like changes to the appropriate color.

Once Athena completed her task, the white light changes to blue and stopped blinking, giving off a solid blue color. A second later, she replies to Winston's question. " _A new problem has definitely arisen, Winston. The best course of action at this time would be to send a pair of Overwatch agents to the location. There is no telling what this unknown problem could cause in the city nearby."_ Winston asks if any Overwatch member hand gone to do something in the city, just to be sure. Her response was instant because she's been with him for so long, his actions were predictable. " _It would appear Mr. Fawkes and Mr. Rutledge have gone into the city about two hours ago. Shall I contact them and let them know of the situation?_ "

Winston gave it some thought, thinking on all the factors regarding those two Junkers. Only knowing the two Junkers for two months wasn't much to go on, since he doesn't keep an eye on them the whole time. They are adults, after all. From what he did know of them, their first impression weren't great. According to the complaints he's been getting from a few Overwatch members, there have been many occasions during those two months where the Junkers haven't been getting along well with everyone- especially Bastion, Genji, and Zenyatta.

"Please do, Athena. I will be sending McCree to watch them from a distance to make sure those two make it back ok."

Athena, now having permission from Winston, contacts Roadhog's cell phone that they gave him, since Junkrat had destroyed the last on by using it for one of his bombs. Roadhog, however, is the more responsible of the two Junkers and keeps it safe- despite his size. Winston then uses the PA system to bring McCree to his lab, so he can inform him of the situation.

Mess Hall

Sounds of his fellow Overwatch members talking and a few occasional laughs here and there could be heard as McCree walks closer to the mess hall. Once in the mess hall, he goes over to the table where it's set up like a buffet and puts what he likes on a plate before subconsciously sitting down across from where Hanzo sat. Torbjörn is the one who cooks for everyone, but there have been a few times where one of the other Overwatch members would give him a break and cook food in his place. It had been Mercy's time to cook, since she suggested it and Torbjörn agreed, being left to his own devices by going to his workshop.

McCree begins to eat his food, listening to what everyone is talking about, hoping to jump in their conversation at the right moment. Just as he finished a couple of bites, he decides to say a quick thank you to Mercy. "Wow, Mercy. You've outdone yourself this time. This tastes better than the last time y'cooked." He gives her a smile letting her know he means it and not in a sarcastic way, like a few other times he has done several weeks ago. Mercy puts down her cup and looks over at McCree. She sees his smile and smiles back at him, knowing what he meant by his smile, while hers meaning to say a silent 'I forgive you' to him. "Thank you, Jesse. I've been getting cooking lessons from Torbjörn. He is very helpful." McCree notices that her smile was different than her usual ones that he's seen her use often. "Well, if you where in school, your grade was a C+, but now… it's an A." He gives her a thumbs-up and continues to eat his food; a few sounds that he's really enjoying her cooking escape his mouth.

Some time passes and McCree was in the middle of a conversation with Lúcio when the PA system sounded throughout the mess hall. " _Greetings, Overwatch members. Excuse me for interrupting your lunch, but I would like McCree to come to my lab as soon as possible, please… Thank you. That is all._ " As Winston's voice said this, mostly everyone in the mess hall had all looked up at where the PA system was generally at, listening intently. All their talking had stopped within seconds. Once they knew it was for McCree, half of them went back to what they were doing. While the other half, however, looked at McCree, wondering what Winston wanted McCree to do.

When Winston finished talking, McCree stood up from his seat five minutes later and placed his hat back on top of his head. He had taken it off sometime after he had finished his food a little while ago. "I better go see what he wants." McCree adjusts his hat before he looks at Lúcio. "Let's finish what we were talkin' about some other time, ya?" Lúcio nods and gives him a thumbs-up. "Sure, man." McCree tips his hat and starts walking to Winston's lab, whistling a tune from a song he has stuck in his head. It didn't take him long to reach the lab. He raises his real hand to the door and knocks three times. When he didn't get a quick reply, he waits a few minutes before knocking again, but this time he says something as well. "Hey, Winston. It's me. McCree. Yow wanted to talk to me about somethin'." He made sure to speak up and knock louder than he did the first time.

He hears a sudden noise. Kind of like someone falling off something not that high off the floor. McCree is a little bit worried, but calms himself, knowing Winston will be alright. A minute later and Winston opens the door, dusting himself off for some reason. "McCree, you're here. Good. Come in.", Winston says while gestures with his arm for McCree to come in. McCree follows behind him and sits where Winston pointed. "So, what is it that you wanted me to do, Winston?" He looks around Winston's lab, noticing that it was untidy with papers and machine parts scattered everywhere, some of them being in clumped piles. He points with his thumb at all the mess and then speaks again before Winston could answer his first question. "… Is it to help you organize yer place here? 'cause I don't mind helpin' you... I'm sure Lúcio won't mind." McCree looks back at the ape scientist.

Before Winston could answer McCree's questions, he was curious as to why McCree mentioned Lúcio, so he asked a question of his own about Lúcio. McCree answered his question, not minding at all to tell the scientist because what he and Lúcio talked about wasn't a secret at all. "We were just talkin' about music and I was suggestin' that he could use a little country in his next remix. There are many great country songs, that we were gonna look through 'em and pick the right one." Winston thinking back to all of Lúcio's music he had listened to, not recalling any country in any of them. Lúcio's music has been growing popular around the world that even he, a scientist, found it to be quite interesting. He then nods, agreeing to what McCree said.

"Yes, I'm sure he wouldn't mind waiting just a bit longer. And to answer your questions: one, I'll be needing you to go find the Junkers and keep an eye on them. When they find what I've asked them to bring back to the base, I want what they find to be in one piece and it will be your job to keep it that way. And two… no, it is not. Obviously. I have been meaning to clean up, but I have been preoccupied with other matters." Just then, Athena speaks up. " _Would you like me to put it in your to-do list for you, Winston?_ " Winston gave it little thought and gave in. "Sure, Athena. That would be helpful. Thank you."

" _Your very welcome, Winston._ " If Athena could smile, she would have at that moment. She always liked helping him with any task given to her, but made sure to give her opinion often, which helped the scientist a lot.

McCree, now understanding what he needed to do, stood up from his chair. "I'll get right on it, Winston. It's the city closest to this base, right?" He sees Winston quickly going over the cleaning Athena had added to his schedule before looking back at him. "That is correct. From where Athena located the Junkers, they are in the farthest part of the city." Winston paused, rubbing his chin for a moment, then spoke again. "I have a feeling you'll need to take a car instead of your motorcycle. Good luck with those two, Mr. McCree." McCree tips his hat and heads out of Winston's lab, waving goodbye, not looking back as he does that. McCree went to the where all the vehicles were and took the keys to one of the cars instead of his motorcycle like Winston had suggested. It wouldn't hurt to ride something else once in a while that wasn't his own. Now in the car, he begins his drive to the location Athena had just put on the car's GPS a few minutes after he started the car.

Hopefully he can make it in time before those two Junkers mess things up, he thought.

Deep in the city

Junkrat had brought Roadhog along with him to spend their free time away from the base, but after two hours being in the city, they did all the fun things he could think of that wasn't 'destructive'. He was trying his best to not get into trouble with those Overwatch guys by destroying things, but that never worked out for very long.

A few hours later, he had found the perfect place to have some 'real' fun.

With the small bombs set in the perfect spots, his thumb itched to press the button on the detonator. Smiling really big, he cackles before counting down, his Australian accent clearly noticeable. "Here we go! One… two… thr-." Before Junkrat could finish saying three and then pressing the button, a big hand grabs the detonator right out of his hand, stopping him from forcefully opening the door he wanted open. He had all his focus on wanting to blow the door off and laughing, that he didn't hear the owner of the big hand's cell phone ring. That call had caused the big man to stop the man half his size to stop what was going on. If the call never came, there wouldn't be any reason to stop the small Junker. The Junker looks at his hand in confusion. Where did the detonator go? He had it in his hand and was about to press the button, but it was gone. While thoughts were going over what happened, a big shadow grew bigger as it partially blocked the light from lamp post. After a moment, the Junker finally noticed the shadow, his thoughts having slowed enough. He turns to face this shadow, all his confused thoughts went away when he knew who it was, now remembering that Roadhog had come with him, like he always does… but sometimes there were few occasions where he'd forgotten the big guy was even there. He then proceeds to scowl and put his hands on his hips, clearly upset and disappointed. "Whot was that for, Hog?! I was just about to open this heavily locked door t'get us in that store of goodies."

Roadhog said nothing at first, only looking down at his scrawny, lanky boss. After a moment, he spoke with his deep and slightly muffled voice. "I got a call from that talking ape's AI. We have a job to do." His posture and the way Roadhog's mask looked like to him tell Junkrat everything he needs to know. The store of goodies now forgotten, Junkrat was delighted to finally have something to do. What he was doing moments ago was because he was bored and thought _screw you, talking ape. Even though you're in charge, your rules don't reach here in the city without anyone to enforce them!_

Waiting for Junkrat to respond, he continued to look at him. Being a person that doesn't say much, he could tell what Junkrat was thinking most of the time. So, since Junkrat is his boss, Roadhog can't enforce Overwatch's rules on him, but that doesn't stop him from telling Junkrat what to do, since there were a few things Roadhog finds to be too ridiculous- by his standards, of course.

"… Finally! Even though it's our time off, there isn't much to do, so now we get to do something." He hums tunelessly as he packs up his bombs and puts them in Roadhog's motorcycle, hopping into the sidecar attached to the motorcycle. Junkrat looks at his bodyguard and hits the side of the sidecar impatiently. "Come on, 'hog! Let's go do that job. I can't wait!" He laughs the way he usually does. Roadhog sighs and then gets on his motorcycle, heading in the direction where the AI had told him.

As Roadhog was driving, Junkrat kept on rambling on about the job and other things. He was getting tired of those ramblings a lot these days. At first, he didn't mind it because there weren't a lot of people around back in Australia. Everyone mostly kept to themselves and so did he, but when Junkrat hired him, those ramblings kept him distracted from his thoughts about certain things. Now, a few years later, they have become an annoyance to him, but he has to deal with it… because Junkrat is his boss. Come to think of it, if he went too long without hearing Junkrat going on and on about random things, he would hate all the silence- damn! Now he's thinking too much again. Better get back to the job. Some time had passed and they are now at the location Winston's AI had given him. Roadhog stops his motorcycle. "We're here."

When Junkrat doesn't stop talking after he told him they are there, he smacks the back of Junkrat's head and repeats what he said seconds ago."Whot!?", said Junkrat, rubbing the back of his head, stopping his rambling. He looks around finally noticing they have stopped. "… oh. Well, now that were here… whot was it we're doin' again?" Junkrat used his prosthetic hand to scratch his head. "The AI said to look for something that doesn't belong and bring it in- alive." Roadhog points in one direction. "I think its best you look in that area…" He points to another direction. "and I'll look in this area. Holler if you've found it. Got it?"

Junkrat turns away from Roadhog and heads in the direction Roadhog pointed out, beginning his search. "Gotcha, Hog. You do the same too, alright?" After Junkrat turns, he does the same and begins to search as well, giving a grunt as Junkrat's reply.

Roadhog went into an alleyway, garbage and boxes scattered everywhere and graffiti covering seventy percent of the walls. He kicks any garbage bags and boxes out of his way, while looking through trash cans and dumpsters. Nothing different there. Next, he looks through building's windows. No luck there either. He sighs, clearly not liking this job already. The heists he does with Junkrat are more fun than this. Junkrat better have more luck than he is, he thought. He continues to search in hopes of actually finding what they need to look for- or else, he'll take out his frustrations on the nearest thing… which will most likely be the cars.

As it turned out, Junkrat did have more luck than Roadhog because after a few hours of him and Roadhog searching, Junkrat finally found something that didn't belong. From what Junkrat could tell from far off near an abandoned building, he saw someone- or something- enter an abandoned building.

That 'person', for sure, didn't belong in this part of the city. Better make sure it'll not get away. He wants to confirm it with Roadie later that it is indeed what they are looking for, he thought.

Junkrat looks around making sure nobody was around so he can shout, just like Roadhog wanted him to. Junkrat's search had unexpectedly taken him really far away from Roadhog's motorcycle. He stops looking around when he spots someone walking to their car. As quickly as he can, he hides behind a wall that was closest to him and out of sight of the guy and his car. He waits for the guy to get in his car and drive away. Once he doesn't hear anything, he peeks around the corner and finds that the guy is gone. He looks around again to double check, satisfied no one was around, so he then loudly yells, "Roadie! I think I found it!" He hopes Roadhog hears him, but sadly he knew it might take awhile before Roadhog arrives to his current location. You can do this, he thought. He's been on his own way before he ever hired Roadhog. To help him not think on those things, he slaps both of his cheeks. It works- for now. Looking over at the abandoned building, he begins to walk towards it, opening the door with minimal effort.

Off in the distance, on top of a roof near that abandoned building, McCree watches Junkrat enter. He had made it into the city ten minutes after Athena called Roadhog. Spotting those two Junkers was easy. He had followed Junkrat after the two Junkers decided to split up. With only two months worth of knowledge on the Junkers, he found out that Roadhog has been known as 'the one man apocalypse', and figured he could take care of himself. On the other hand, Junkrat's recklessness got him into trouble… a lot. I guess Junkrat finally got it through his head to get a bodyguard, but not even that helped. He'd seen a few times where missions had needed one of them, not both. Plus, even if they ended up paired with another Overwatch member, they could get split up due to whatever happened during the mission. Stop. No time to think on them. Best call Winston to let him know he found them.

So, that's what he did.

Somewhere in the city, minutes before Athena detected anything

In an empty alley, a magical portal opened up spitting out Pyro, causing him to fall on his masked face a few feet away. He didn't feel it though because he was still unconscious. About five minutes later, Pyro gradually regained consciousness. He felt drained and disoriented. When things start to clear up just a bit, Pyro hears a noise behind him and turns around to find out what the sound was. At first, he didn't know what he was looking at. He had to blink many times and shake his head a few times before his head cleared up just enough to see for what it was- the magic portal. When he was rubbing his head, instantly regretting to shake his head, Pyro noticed that not only was the magic portal there, but it was closing at a rapid rate.

Pyro's eyes widened under her gas mask. She tried to get up and run to it, in hopes of making it into the portal in time to get back to her friends, but when she was almost there… she tripped. Pyro looked up to see the magic portal had already shrunk half its size; there was no way she could ever make it in time. She slowly pushed herself up and sat on the ground, rubbing at the areas that felt sore from tripping. She wasn't in a hurry to anymore, so she waited patiently for the sore areas to go away and her head to fully clear up before even thinking of standing up. Today wasn't going so well for her at all.

After some time, she was ok again. Pyro looked at her surroundings. This alleyway didn't look familiar at all. Where had Soldier's magician friend taken her? She began to move out of the alleyway to try and find out for herself, since there wasn't anyone around to a- oh, look! A cat. Pyro began to follow the cat, not paying attention to what's around her. If she had, her question would've been answered right away. There was a car parked near her that didn't at all look like it was made in the late 1960's.

Pyro really wanted to pet the cat, but she'd have to catch it first, doing so was harder than she'd expected it to be. Seeing the cat go into a tiny hole, Pyro stops for a moment to look up at where the cat had entered and found it went into a building. By the looks of it, the building looked old and neglected. Most likely abandoned. So, if Pyro damaged the building, none of her friends will get mad at her. With that in mind, Pyro walks up to the front door to test the handle. The knob was locked, but with a pushing motion, the door opened with ease. What she didn't notice was there was evidence that it was broken into before. How the door was closed is anyone's guess. You would think that whoever broke into this building didn't care if it stayed open or not. It wasn't like anyone in that part of the city would care, anyways.

Now entering the abandoned building, she closed the door behind her, helping her chances for the cat to have one less escape route. Unknown to Pyro, someone had saw her enter. A few minutes later, Pyro was about to grab the cat she finally cornered when she heard someone behind her.

 **A/N: Sorry about the long chapter, I didn't plan for it to be this long, but I wanted to get it to a certain point before continuing on to Chapter Two. Looking it all over, one thing went through my mind: "wow! That's a lot of words."**

 **Btw…**

 **I noticed something in my TF2 meets Avengers story, I tried to fix those minor things, but when I went to preview the chapter, it didn't show the changes. I tried putting those sideways V's when Pyro speaks- it didn't work. I then tried having what he says be in Bold- that didn't work either. So now, I'm going to have it Bolded before I submit it in, I guess.**

-sigh-

 **Hopefully you knew when Pyro was speaking to Engineer… because it didn't show the changes I tried to do.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Meet the Firebug, Part 1

**A/N: I noticed something in the first chapter… and I'm going to make sure I don't make that mistake again. If you paid close attention, you would've noticed it too.**

 **Btw, stuff may be videogame-ish.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or TF2, except anything that isn't canon to either game, I guess- idk.**

 **Anyways… let's start chapter 2! :D**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meet the Firebug, Part 1

 **Teufort, RED Base**

Engineer watched helplessly as Pyro disappeared into the magical portal Merasmus conjured, one of the skeletons that came out from one of the portals had made it behind him seconds later grabbing his brown overalls, keeping him from going after Pyro. Upon noticing that the portal started to close, he clenched his gloved hand angrily and began to struggle against the enemy's grasp to free himself, hoping he would get free as soon as possible and make it into the portal in time. He became best friends with Pyro after working together for a year… and he would do anything to keep both of them together- no matter what! He grew angrier as the portal kept closing inch by inch. A short moment later, all that anger finally burst and he successfully freed himself from the skeleton's grasp by grabbing onto its' arm with his gloved hand and flipping it over him, shattering it to pieces. Engineer growled at the skeleton by his feet, stomping on one of the bones closest to his feet, snuffing it out like if it was one of Spy's cigarettes.

Just then, he realizes that he took too much time because by the time he looks up at the portal from the bones he was looking at, that the portal was a few inches smaller than the diameter of his teleporter. He gasps in shock and quickly runs towards the portal. By the time he gets there, he already has his entire gloved hand in the portal and about to squeeze, but all of a sudden the portal closes even faster, trapping his gloved hand in it. He tries to take it out, but instead it makes it worse causing his glove- and his gunslinger underneath- to come off, the portal finally closing completely. Engineer instantly brought his now handless right arm to his chest, holding it with his left hand; the pain begins to consume his entire right arm, since the gunslinger had been attached to his nerves, muscles, and bone.

He fell miserably to his knees, some blood dripping down his arm, curving around his other hand and continuing down to his elbow.

oOo

Some of the other REDs soon noticed his predicament once they had enough time to look at what happened to Engineer, since they were currently preoccupied with whatever else had exited the portals Merasmus had summoned, they wouldn't be able to help right away. A short time later, Demoman was able to find an opening to help Engineer. "Soldier! Go help Engineer! Ay'll take care of these bleatin' eejits!" Demoman calls to Soldier as he defeats the enemy in front of him. He pushes Soldier towards Engineer, using his Eyelander to block Soldier's enemy's attack from hitting Soldier. "Oh, no ye doon't, ye bloody excuse fer a reanimated corpse with that wee butter knife ye got there!" Demoman pushes the zombie version of him back and slashes its' head off. " ** _Hey, Demo, what do you think you're doing?! I want heads from a living person, not a corpse._** " He raises Eyelander up and looks at it. Eyelander always complains about every little thing, like his mum, but not about jobs. Demoman sighs before replying. "Whot now, Eyelander?"

" ** _I'd like it if you'd cut the heads off of living people, not the undead._** " Eyelander said in disgust. " ** _… It just doesn't feel the same._** " Eyelander continues to complain as Demoman charges at another enemy, yelling one of his battle cries. After he'd defeated five of them, his tolerance and patience ran out, he stops in his tracks and repeatedly hits Eyelander on the ground- stopping Eyelander from his complaints. " ** _Ow! Ow! Stop it! You're gonna to make me dull!_** " Demoman stopped and looked down at Eyelander. "Ye best stoop complainin', Eyelander, or else ay'll put ye in me closet t'be fergootten and use Claideamh Mór instead." Demoman could tell by Eyelander's silence, that he had him right where he wanted him, trying his best to hide a smirk. " ** _O-o-ok! I'll stop complaining! Just don't use that- Hey! Watch out for- never mind._** " As Eyelander was saying this, the Horseless Headless Horsemann came at the distracted Demoman, getting him in his right shoulder. Demoman yells in pain. Just as HHH was about to hit him again with the axe, Demoman quickly turned around with Eyelander held up between them, successfully stopping the axe from getting him a second time.

With his shoulder hurt, he wouldn't be able to push HHH's axe away for him to counterattack, so all he was able to do as HHH tried to push his axe towards him was push back himself- leaving them in a stalemate. Soon, Demoman was slowly losing his strength right arm, making HHH get the upper hand and having him go on one knee just to keep HHH from successfully winning. He knew that if he didn't get help fast, he'd lose, so in order for that to not happen, he called for help.

"Medic!"

After what felt like an hour, Medic came to him, but made sure to stay away from HHH due to what happened to him a few Halloweens ago. "Ja, I'm here, Herr Demo." Just when Medic saw the wound on Demoman's shoulder, he saw something in his peripheral vision and quickly took a few steps back to get out of the way from the haunted bumper car speeding towards him. Luckily, he had backed up enough to not even have his feet be steamrolled, successfully dodging the haunted bumper car. Medic watched it as it continued straight until it swerved in the direction where Heavy is currently standing. He was about to warn Heavy, when suddenly, the haunted bumper car was grabbed by Heavy and was flown into a cluster of skeletons. Medic didn't take long to put his focus back on Demoman, closing the gap between them, he inspected the wound he had before aiming his medigun at Demoman and turned it on, the red beam instantly starting to heal the wounded shoulder.

As the wound healed, Demoman's strength grew in his right arm, he now was able to stand and push HHH hard enough to make him stumble back, taking that chance to counterattack. Demoman didn't let up as he gave HHH a barrage of attacks and in no time, he defeated HHH. He looked at Medic and smiled. "Thanks, Doc. Ay could'nae doone it without ya, man." He celebrated it with a swig of his scrumpy, he tried offering some to Medic in thanks for helping him, but Medic casually declined. "Sorry, mein Freund, but I don't drink zhat brand. Maybe I'll give it a try some ozher time, ja." Demoman sees Medic give him a sincere apologetic look and decided not to pressure him. "Ay, fair enough, Doc."

oOo

Soldier frowned, he had the enemy he was facing right where he wanted them, but got interrupted by Demoman. He grumbled as he hurried off to Engineer, having his rocket launcher loaded and at the ready, in case of incoming enemies as he went to his teammate. Lucky for him, with a smirk on his face, he blasted away three enemies when he finally reached Engineer. Before he spoke, he noticed Engineer quickly look at his handless arm, giving him a glimpse of the damage done to his teammate; however, he decided not to mention this to Engineer because he knew that pointing out another man's injury during a fight won't help the situation one bit. "Hello, Engi." Soldier helps Engineer to stand on his feet, making sure not to touch his right arm. Without saying anything, which was unusual even for him, he leads Engineer to Medic. Once he makes it over to Demoman, who he's seen Medic was helping, Soldier noticed that Medic was no longer there. "Hey, Cyclops!? Where did Medic go?"

Soldier sees Demoman turn around and then points. "Over there, Sol." He follows the direction of where Demoman pointed to and sees Medic has flocked back over to where Heavy is currently at now, no longer staying where Soldier previously saw him. "… Oh. Thanks, Demo." He looks to his right where he has Engineer's non-injured arm slung around the back of his neck and is holding him by the waist, gives him his best hopeful look. "Don't worry, Engie. That pain will go away soon." Soldier makes his way over to Medic, while dodging and killing enemies along the way… and what felt like no time at all, they made it to Medic with almost minimal damage on them. "Medic! We- Engie more than me- need healing, Doc."

oOo

Before Medic could turn to Soldier and give the needed attention, he manages to escape one of the enemies attacks, however, some of them hit Heavy's arm, but that will be completely healed in a matter of minutes, thanks to his medigun that's still on and pointed to the big Russian man. Now that he has a moments peace of no enemy attacks, Medic puts all his focus on Soldier, knowing Heavy will be fine without him for the time being. "Ok, vhere does it-?" Medic stops himself when he sees exactly where Engineer needs healing. He had helped Engineer the first time his hand was no longer where its' supposed to be, so he knew how Engineer seceretly felt about the matter. "… Oh." Knowing talking about Engineer's missing hand can be a touchy subject sometimes, especially when he is vulnerable like he is now, he points his medigun at Engineer and makes sure not to say anything as he's healing his fellow teammate.

After Medic healed Engineer, he instructs Soldier to take Engineer inside the base and into Engineer's room, so that he may rest. He doesn't want his hard-hatted friend to think right now, since he'd have to pick up and carry around his toolbox around to find better sentry spots if ever his sentries were to get destroyed by an enemy.

Just as Soldier turned to where he was told to take Engineer, Medic was able to catch Engineer mumble a _thanks, Doc_ to him. When he heard those two words, he smiled, treasuring those rare compliments.

 **Overwatch, Abandoned Building**

The sound she heard behind her sounded exactly like footsteps coming to a stop. Right then, whoever was behind her spoke up, obviously talking to her directly. "Oi, mate. Turn 'round noice and slow loike, alroight. I wanna get a better look at ya." Pyro wasn't all that surprised to hear a male voice, but she was when it had an Australian accent to it. She only knew two people with that accent, and that is Sniper and the shorts wearing mustache guy. Basically, she wasn't exposed to many people with accents and leave it at that.

She thought about what this mysterious person said and decided to do what he said, shrugging mildly as she thought this. She bends down and gently picks up the cat, caressing the cat's head, before turning around to face the guy. Pyro tilts her head in confusion, not expecting to see what she's now seeing in front of her. This guy is an inch taller than Sniper if he were to stand up straight, has a metal arm reminding her of Engie, a metal peg leg that reminds her of Demo, and a- is that a lifesaver with candy corn spikes on his back? Before thinking, Pyro unintentional asked out loud about it, unaware that she had actually said it and thought that she said in my mind.

oOo

When Junkrat stops a few feet away from the red wearing guy, he is able to get a good look at the guy's back. It looks to be some kind of tank strapped on the guy's back, just like the Riptire is on his. But is that tank used to help give that guy oxygen or something else? He shrugs at the thought.

After the red wearing person turned around, he is now able to meet him face to fa- mask? Well, seeing someone with a mask isn't new to this Junker because he's been partnered with a seven foot something tall man with a mask for five years and that had taught him a good lot of things, not that he'll admit it to the big hog. Plus, he had seen a few other Junkers with masks too, but not like Roadhog… or this guy. So, when seeing another masked person made him relax, if only just by a tiny bit. Those long times spent in the outback had given him a special kind of instincts, so even though he relaxed just a bit, Junkrat is still on alert. Just in case this guy tried anything. Junkrat then takes this time to look at this guy's other side, his front side. He notices what looks to be three old looking smoke bombs on a strap that goes across the guy's top half. He chuckles and lets a small smile creep on his face at the sight of them, but quickly wipes it off his face remembering he's trying to be in charge of the situation, stopping his eyes from noticing anything else about guy.

When the masked guy spoke a moment later after turning around to face him, Junkrat is able to understand what the guy is saying without a problem, but Junkrat becomes confused when he hears something about candy. Junkrat gives the masked guy a puzzled look, not fully understanding what he heard from the person in front of him. "Whot d'you mean?" He then sees the guy gesture for him to look at his back… and he does, then he looks back at the only other person in the abandoned building. Junkrat points with his thumb at his Riptire as he speaks. "Y'mean this? That's not whot you're sayin' it is, mate." When he tries to explain what it is, Junkrat sees he's not getting anywhere because it seems that the guy is no longer looking at him, but at the cat he's holding. He frowns, not liking that another person ignores him when he's talking about something he made himself that he feels so much pride in.

Right when he was about to give this masked red guy a piece of his mind, the front door to the abandoned building bursts open, pieces of the door spreading in different directions, but didn't go far enough to reach him or the masked red guy. Junkrat turns around angrily, being distracted by the loud noise, to face the person who dares to interrupt the start of his rant. When he sees who it is, his anger to the now identified interrupter fell away, leaving a smile on his face. "Took ya long enough!", saying this in a lively tone.

oOo

Even though he and Junkrat are far apart, in search of whatever Winston wanted them to find, Roadhog still managed to hear Junkrat call him from far away with his loud and insufferable voice. He begins to follow in the direction where he heard his name, maneuvering back to where they parked their vehicle and continuing on passed it, until he came across an abandoned building. Roadhog faintly hears Junkrat's voice coming from inside, so he walks up to the closed door of the abandoned building, stopping a foot away from it. Not wasting time, he breaks down the door with his left foot, shattering the door into many pieces with his strength. The first thing he spots when the door is no longer there is Junkrat himself. Roadhog walks up to him, looking down at his fellow Junker before looking up at a person in a red suit and a gas mask standing in front of them.

This person must be what that ape scientist called them to bring back to the base. If not, well, it will no longer be his or Junkrat's problem.

oOo

Pyro is startled when she heard a loud noise, almost dropping the cat in the process, but managed to prevent the cat from falling just in time. The cat used its' claws on Pyro to make sure it didn't fall from her arms, but Pyro didn't notice the pain as her focus was on the big man that came inside. She had looked down at the cat to make sure it was ok, so she had to look back up to get a good look at the new person, starting with the feet until she reached his head. But when Pyro finally saw the big man's head, she saw that he was wearing something similar to what she has on her head. Pyro unknowingly lets go of the cat to put her hands on her cheeks as she gasps, causing the cat to drop on the floor. The cat safely landed on its' feet, immediately running off to get away, but didn't go far because it was quickly picked up by the lanky Junker.

Pyro frolicked over to the big man and jumps onto the guy's belly, clinging to the belly by squeezing, so as to not fall. She really wanted this hug to last, giggling non-stop because of her happiness that she found someone like her. Just then, the guy who she saw first spoke up upon noticing what she had done. "OI! Get off, Roadie. Nobody can do that to him except me! Ya got that, mate?!" Pyro turned her head to face the Junker without moving the rest of her body, Pyro's giggling subsides before completely stopping. She tilts her head in confusion of why she should do such a thing. She now has seen two people like her. Why would she want to let go of someone just like her?

When Pyro first came to play with RED, after she and the others had practiced with their toys before being allowed to play in the playground, she came across her BLU counterpart on the playground. Pyro was overjoyed and went to go hug her BLU counterpart, but was disappointed when they air-blasted her into the water below the bridge. It took Pyro almost half a year of trying to be friendly to her BLU counterpart before they finally got what she was trying to do, finally receiving a hug back. From then on forward, they made a deal not to harm each other during the fight when they were alone together, only attacking each other so to not let the others know of their friendship. Hopefully the guy she first encountered in this new place- the lanky guy- will understand when she gets the time to explain.

Pyro thought the time would be now, but all of a sudden something strong peels her off of the belly, she looks around to see who it was and finds it was the big guy in the mask who done it. Pyro gives him a questioning look on why he had done this by tilting her head to one side. He must have got the message and gave her a short response. "That's long enough." She then sees him look over at the lanky guy, staring at him and then grunting, and then using his head to gesture over at the building's entrance. After a moment, the lanky guy gets what he's trying to say and waits for the big guy to move first- which he does. Pyro turns her head to watch the lanky guy… and he is indeed following close behind, petting the cat with his toy robot hand.

Turning her head back to where it was, keeping aware of what's around her, Pyro wonders where they are taking her. She had tried to free herself from the big guy's grasp by flailing around, but fails horribly, so she just hangs there- bored. Pyro soon started to doze off, not noticing that time had passed and the two Junkers had finally stopped. By then, she was almost completely asleep, but got woken up from the big guy shaking her. She looks around, confused, but remembers a moment later where she is at right now. She looks at her surroundings- wait… this isn't where she last remembered, Pyro thought. Pyro then hears the lanky guy speak and she keeps looking at him as he moves around the area where they currently are at, gesturing with his hands as he talks. "Listen up, gas mask wearin' red bloke! We're gonna take ya back with us whether ya loike it or not. Got that, mate!?"

Pyro quickly thought about it in her head, running through her limited options. She is in a place she doesn't recognize and those two are the only ones around at the time. Well, if they hadn't shown up like they did, she would've eventually stumbled upon some people, but from what Scout and Spy told her… they would not like her, denying her any help. Even if that didn't really happen, it saddened Pyro. Suddenly, Pyro felt like she was moving, breaking her from her thoughts. She curiously looks at the ever changing surroundings- just like how she feels when moving in a car or any other vehicle. Wait… that's it!- finding that she is squeezed in with the uncomfortable looking guy she met first, his grumbling is evidence of it. Oh well, Pyro is somehow comfortable and that's all that matters to her right now, so she waits and sees where they are taking her. Hopefully they will bring her to someone that will help her get back home to Engie and the others.

oOo

McCree finished his call to Winston a half hour ago. He was told to wait until they came out of the building before heading back, but that could take awhile. And just a minute later when he decided to take a quick power nap, he quickly opens his eyes upon hearing footsteps and sees those two Junkers come out of the building with- a person? That must be whatever Winston wanted them to get. McCree shakes his head to clear his thoughts. He needed to focus on what Winston told him to do, which was to head back to base when seeing the two Junkers. They'll be fine heading back on their own. They don't even know he is there, so why bother giving that away. So, with that, he quickly makes his way back to base to tell Winston what he saw those two Junkers are bringing back.

About an hour later, he had already told Winston what he wanted him to know and now, with Winston asking nicely, McCree found himself helping the scientist with a few things around the base. It wasn't like he had anything to do at that moment… and he didn't mind. It helped take his mind off a few things. As him and Winston were passing the main entrance, heading back to Winston's lab with some files he needed put back, the front door opens loudly and he could tell already, without turning his head, who it was by the sound of shrieking laughter followed by a grunt of annoyance- the two Junkers are back.

oOo

He didn't hear the main doors opening, but he heard the laughing. These ears of his can tell that it is no doubt the lanky Junker's laugh. Winston turns around to face the Junkers, which were still at the front doors; he sees that Jamison is preoccupied with talking to Mr. Rutledge. A moment later, he notices someone he didn't recognize. That must be what the energy was coming from, but he had to make sure, so he'll want the red suited and mask wearing person to come back with him to his lab. He will get a better understanding of the red clad person in his lab than right where they currently are. Winston could still have Athena do the scan right now, but the results wouldn't be fully accurate. That's what his inventions were made to do… give 100% accurate results he is looking for. Before he gets the attention of the two Junkers, Winston gives McCree the pile of files he was holding and tells him to put them in his lab for him, so that he may greet the Junkers and the unknown guest in their base.

After McCree leaves and before he greets them, he takes this time to observe this new person. He gives a good look at what this mysterious person is wearing and finds that… his?... outfit looks outdated yet almost new, but seems to be well used- as if this person has been wearing it for a few years. After that, he notices that this person is curiously looking at every inch of the room- he?- is currently in. Well, that wasn't unusual, in fact, he knows a few people that do that- Tracer, for instance. Before things get out of hand in his mind, Winston stops himself from over thinking. He will know more about what those two Junkers have brought soon enough. So, with that in mind, Winston walks up to the Junkers and greets them. "Hello, Jamis- I mean, Junkrat… and Roadhog. Thank you for taking and completing the task I gave you." Winston looks at both of them in turn, giving them a thumbs-up on a job well done.

Junkrat stops talking to Roadhog and turns to him when he notices Winston is there talking directly at them. Winston had to actually repeat his greeting several times, although Roadhog got it on the first. "No problem, Mate. This bogan over there was tough to foind." He sees Junkrat point with his real thumb over where they saw the mysterious person last, but when he wanted to look at the red clad and mask wearing person too, his face showed confusion. "Wait… where did that little piker go?" When he turns his head to look at the person the Junkers brought, no one was there. Winston looks all around the area they were currently in and couldn't see anybody besides him and the two Junkers.

Winston gives the Junkers a concerned look. "Oh, this can't be good."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not that good at fighting scenes stuff, so that's why the focus isn't all towards their enemies, but on the RED Mercs… and their problems? :T**

 **Sorry that not all of what Pyro is describing/sees is in Pyrovision, but I'll sprinkle some here and there, promise. I'll leave it to your imagination of what Pyro would've seen during those non-Pyrovision moments.**

 **Aussie slang** **:**

 **Bogan** **: young, immature person**

 **Piker** **: someone who doesn't want to fit in with others socially, leaves parties early**

 **(I got these terms from a website. If any Australians are reading this, let me know if this website I'm using is accurate… and if I'm using them correctly.)**

 **Thanks for reading my story and please review.**

 **When you do choose to review, please say what you like about my story, other than you saying you want more. I know you want to read more of this story (and my other stories) and I'm doing my best to finish another chapter, but because of the things going on where I'm at, I don't get a lot of chances to write my stories. Sorry… anyways-**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter. I was planning for this chapter to be 2k+ and not 4k+, so this will be in parts.**

 **Btw, I've updated my profile. Please read the bold in my profile.**


	3. Meet the Firebug Part2(Barmherzig Part1)

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Been busy irl and could only do 100+ words here and there, but… I finally finished Chapter 3! Woo!**

 **Hope you guys like it.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 3: Meet the Firebug Part 2 (Barmherzig Part 1)

The ride was pretty nice. I got to see a lot that I haven't seen before. When I looked at the buildings and what looked like cars, a thought came to mind… I'm not in Teufort anymore. I was quickly taken away from my thoughts by the lanky guy, apparently, he was talking this whole time and I didn't even notice. Maybe it is because his constant talking reminded me of my teammates, Scout; I guess I've gotten used to Scout talking, that it could be I've just subconsciously decided not to listen to the lanky guy because most of what he's been saying is boring to me.

Sometime later, they stopped at this big and long building that had a weird symbol on it. The lanky guy and the masked big guy opened the door and entered, which I followed behind them, curious as to what could be inside. Once inside, we entered to what looks like a humongous lobby. The two of them and I were soon greeted by… a talking monkey?! And here I thought my friend, Balloonicorn, was the only one that could talk. Now, usually I would be really nice and hug the talking monkey, but the place I'm now currently in somehow looked more interesting because it is a place I haven't explored yet. A few weeks after I joined RED, I started to explore the place I now lived. You could say that I now know every inch of the building, since I've now been there for four years. In that much time, I've found a few good hiding spots away from those rectangular looking birds with the red eyes, that watch us and tell the big boss lady what they've seen.

While the talking monkey talked with the two nice guys that brought me here, I decided to do some much needed exploring. There wasn't much to do back home, so when it wasn't playtime with the BLU babies, I would either color, watch my favorite TV shows, or go on adventure with Balloonicorn around the base. With no set destination in mind, I just picked a random direction and went that way. The direction I so happened to go in led me to a hallway, then soon I made a few turns and in no time, I came across double doors. Looking at those doors for a moment, I soon hear noises coming from the other side. Curious as I am, I slowly opened the door and peeked my head inside. Once I did, I saw a large old man being really enthusiastic as he told a story to a noodle hair guy and a cowboy, using things around him to help tell it.

So far, nobody noticed me at the door. Not the large old man or the two others listening to his story. I soon became interested in his story and decided to stay at the door, instead of leaving to continue exploring. Being so invested into the story, I didn't see that the big old guy had unintentionally throw one of the things he's been using right at my head, which caused me to fall back onto the floor and the door close right after me. My head now hurts and I couldn't move for a moment because of it, but thanks to those collected times over the years being hit with the BLU baby Scout's rattle, I am able to recover quicker and continue my exploring. I didn't want to meet those three just yet, I thought, as I walked and rubbed the spot where the thing hit me. A minute later, after I was gone from view of that one hallway, the door opened and the cowboy went to pick up the thrown object from the floor. He looked around, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary, so he shrugged and went back inside the room. The cowboy found it odd how the object got to the other side of the door when the doors was closed the last time he saw them, but dismissed the thought and continued to listen to the big old man's story.

Even though I'm used to being hit a lot, the feeling in my head still lingered, so I decided to stop exploring for the time being to look for a nurse's office. I begin to search for a sign that would tell me where one could be found, hoping to find one soon because the feeling in my head is bothering me more than I can tolerate. It takes me close to a half hour until I spot something up ahead that could be the nurse's office. Once I got there, I saw it, a sign that had the letters 'Dr' followed by a name I don't recognize or pronounce. Well, the clue that brought me over to this door was the obvious red plus right smack dab in the middle of the door. It always makes things easier for me when there are pictures involved because reading isn't my strongest skill. I know a few things, but thanks to Engie and Medic, those few things grew bigger- although not by a lot, unfortunately. They said my mind tends to wander and I forget, but they also told me that I remember better if they repeat it enough times.

I check the door knob to see if it is locked or not, the knob turns with ease. After opening the door I went inside, leaving the door open unintentionally because my head still bothers me, but mainly I am curious what this nurse's office looked like compared with Medic's office. To my right, there is a really long desk- well, at least I think it is. It has that open part where a wheelie chair is. There are papers on the desk part in front of the chair with a tiny TV and this rectangle thingy with lots of buttons on it. I'll ask Engie about it when I get back, I thought. Looking up from the desk, I saw cupboards on the wall above that is just as long as this desk is. Moving my attention to the left side of the room, I see lots of beds, a few more than Medic has in that one room off to the side inside his office. I tilt my head, wondering if these beds are comfier than Medic's or not, so I walk over to one of them and sat down on it.

After I sat there for a minute, I heard something hit the ground and a gasp coming from behind me, which I then turned my body without moving my lower half to see who it could be. At the door, is a pretty blonde lady in a similar white coat as Medic's, but shorter. I glanced down at the floor to found a pen and clipboard on the floor, my attention then goes back to the lady. Being the helpful person that I am, I get up off of the bed and walk over to her, picking up the pen and clipboard for her. " **Here you go.** " I rose from bending over to get her things and reached my arm toward her, so she can grab the clipboard and pen, which she did take back. "Thank you… uh… I'm sorry. I don't believe we have met. I'm Angela Ziegler." She puts her things on the desk and then has her hand out for a handshake, which I give her my hand and shook her hand enthusiastically. " **Oh, sorry. I'm Pyro. It's nice to meet you. Is this your office?** " I tilt my head to one side as I finished my question, not fully sure it is her office, since I'm not sure if there are more people like her or there are more rooms like this one.

A look of confusion appears on her face as I was speaking. I've seen this kind of look before. As the memory of this look replays in my mind, it made me a bit sad, but I push it deep down because I just met this lady and I shouldn't give her a reason to not like me. Plus, Engie always tells me I should make more friends that aren't RED, although I'm hoping he doesn't find out I made friends with the BLU version of me. Just as I am about to continue thinking to myself, the nice blonde lady spoke up, in which I move my head slightly up to look her directly in her face. "Again… I'm sorry. I am having difficulty understanding you with that mask of yours." I watch her as her face changes to a different expression that now shows she has an idea. "I know this one young man who has a friend, if you will- that also has a mask. Perhaps he can help me understand you better. Would you please wait here as I go find him?" Since she clearly doesn't understand me, all I give her as a response is a nod and a thumbs up. "Good. I'll be right back." And with that, she leaves the room, leaving me alone in the office.

oOo

Angela left the masked person in her medical office as she went to go find Junkrat. She knew several places he could be hanging out, but those places keep changing to different places every other week, so she hopes the places she will be checking, he'll be there. It doesn't take her that long to get to the first place, which is the workshop where not only Junkrat works on his contraptions, Torbjörn and Symmetra do so as well. She walks over to Junkrat's work station, but doesn't see him anywhere, so Angela checked other areas of the workshop, but comes up empty. Time to check the next place, she thought. So, she leaves the workshop and heads over to Junkrat's room without wasting any time, hoping that this time she will find him there. Right when she turns the corner that leads down a hallway to where they have the living quarters, she is startled by the sudden sight of Winston. Angela wasn't expecting for him to be there, but she considered the possible chance of it accruing and calmed down. "Winston, you have a fright there."

Winston turned to face her when she let out a startled noise. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you, Angela." She looks at Winston's face and notices his thinking face. He does that from time to time, but this one feels different, which raises some concern with her. The masked person will have to wait… for now. "Is something the matter, Winston? Perhaps I can assist you." It takes a short moment before he looks at her and answers. "… Yes, as a matter of fact, you can. I sent the two Australian Junkers to investigate a matter that has come to my attention. As a scientist, I wanted them to bring back whatever it is I've detected, so I may study it closely. Although, the it was actually a who." Angela watches Winston as he paces, while speaking to her. Perhaps, it helps him process things better, she thought. "Me and the two Junkers were talking, then when we looked over to where this guy was standing, the person they brought back… had disappeared! Now… the Junkers and I are trying to look for him."

Him?, she thought. Angela thinks back to what the mysterious person looked like and had noticed the red suit being more of male features, so she too agrees this person to be male as well. Well… until she can get a proper examination of 'him'.

With all that pacing he's doing, Angela knew this bothered him and she felt the need to help him find this mysterious person he's looking for. You can thank her good natured self and friendship to the scientist for that. "You obviously need another person to assist you on this matter. I will volunteer in this search of yours. What does this person look like?"

She sees Winston give her a big smile before answering excitedly. "You will? That's great!" He wastes no time and gives her a description of this mysterious person the Junkers brought back for him. "Well, based on my first observation of this guy, he was wear a very outdated red full body fire retardant suit, a black belt with a few pouches on it, straps connected to the belt that go over the shoulder and on the back is a tank of some sort, fire retardant gloves with gold, boots… and- oh! And also a very outdated gas mask." As Winston describes him, the puzzle pieces in her head soon fell into place and then it dawns on her that she has seen who he's been looking for. As she finally realized, a gasp escapes her. "Winston!"

"W-What?" Winston is surprised by the sudden shout of his name. "Is something the matter?"

"Yes! It turns out, I have seen this man you have just described to me."

"What?! Where did you find him?!" He pushes up his glasses, having fallen down his nose when he became surprised at this revelation.

Angela points in the general direction of her office as she replies back to him. "I was walking back to my office because I had to file away a document I completed when… I saw who you're looking for. Follow me!" She wasted no time and began to quickly head back to her office, knowing Winston is following right behind her. Once Angela reached her office door, she looked behind her and indeed Winston is there. "Before I left my office, I told him to wait here." She then looked at the door and grabbed the handle, opening it without effort because she had left it unlocked when she left to find Junkrat. Once the two of them are inside, she looks over to where she first saw the guy, but they weren't there. Maybe he'd gone to another part of her office, she thought. "Hello? I have come back." Angela glances back at Winston and he shrugs, then gestures for her to search the rest of her office, just in case. She nodded to him before walking to the other areas of her office in search of their mysterious guest.

When she comes back to where Winston waited patiently for her, her face said it all, but she spoke it anyways. "He's gone!"

* * *

 **A/N: Don't worry. There is more to come for Pyro and Mercy. ;)**

 **Btw, sorry for the lack of Pyro vision-y stuff in this chapter. :(**


End file.
